cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox Cabga
"Peace is not a lie, you must learn to control it..." -Nox Cabga Nox Cabga Nox Cabga was a Togruta Jedi Master and a very influencial General during the Clone Wars. Biography Born on Cato Nemoidia Nox Cabga was brought to the Jedi Temple because he was a force sensitive, As he grew older Cabga quickly became of interest in to war tactic. He started off by attempting to defeat Xalandra Nova, with no sucess, Cabga learnt that her former top general Rekoba Hope was no longer in league with her has influenced many rebellions to join his aide. The Clone Wars 22 BBY-19 BBY It wasn't long before General Cabga gained his power, After Surviving the battle of Geonosis, He gained interest in leading battles in the clone wars,weilding a yellow lightsaber, he quickly became a blademaster. He passed through many induviduals during the time whom had come to his aide. Cabga was considered a very influencial person and even a Mastermind by some, he tought few apprentices and has a long lost daughter who has yet not been identified, Campaign of Restoration Some time after the battle of mandalore, Cabga had left his squad in hope to find a squadron at his aide, (His influence was none other than Darth Maul) he found a squad known as "the cobra" where he quickly announced his future plans, the leader thought he was a genius and told him he was against D. Xenoboarder in an election for squad Governor, Cabga's Goal was orginize the squad, then attack Rekoba Hope, the deal was the loser was to give the winner all there active generals. The Battle of Mustafar During the dark reign of Xalandra Nova, Cabga was able to get at least 50 soldiers to raid nova town, as a result half we split up when xalandra arrived as she caused a boxing barrier in the way, the other half of the legion stayed behind and continued to raid the city The Hunt for Grievous Some point around the end of 21 BBY Cabga had been looking to capture General Grievous, he had had found him on a sepratist vessel near Mon-Calamari and eventually chased him to Iceberg III. There Grievous had reactivated a Seperatist base along with a Garrison, Nox had tried to fight off Grievous but was unsucessful and retreated back to The Jedi Temple with minor injuries. Undercover Work During 21 BBY Cabga had came up with a plan to infiltrate Rekoba Hope. Using nightsister magic, he took the identity of a Trandoshan Bounty Hunter named "Garth Steel" to infiltrate The Skull Squadron, during his time, he was promoted, and began secretly removing files, and high profile commanders and soldiers, he also took a step forward by successfully framing other commanders, Cabga did this over time until the magic had expired, he then turned back into himself and revealed his plan to Hope, who was very angry Behind The Scenes *The Name Nox Cabga originated from 2007 as a Basilisk Jedi Knight from 500 BBY, But the idea was later thrown out, then used 4 years later in October 2011 *Nox Cabga is in fact Colourblind *To save money, the player in reality bought a Hondo Ohnaka action figure which came with a Station Cash code, he used that to gain acess to a new account. *In reality the players name is James Carriere Category:Jedi Master Category:General Category:Togrutas Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Blademaster Category:Spy Category:Republic